Talk:Bard/Archive 1
Bard does not get Craft Wand and Brew Potion The Bard does not (by default) receive these feats. Removing. --Countess Terra 09:54, 6 January 2006 (PST) Automatic still spell Bards cannot get automatic still spell, as it requires the ability to cast level 9 spells. -- 68.62.32.126 * Pure Bard, no. But if you qualify through another class (e.g. 18+ sorcerer with 19+ charisma) you can take auto-still/silent/quicken spells on a bard level, that is also a general epic feat level, and they will affect bard spells as well. WhiZard 20:08, 8 April 2009 (UTC) No epic spells Epic spells carry the same requirement, and they can get them with enough Pale Master levels. -- Alec Usticke 04:36, 24 March 2006 (PST) Prestige classes Shouldn't Champion of Torm be added to the Prestige Classes that improve a bard's skills? Imho it's the best PrC for a bard. -- 23 January 2007 Blackguard (4) mixed with Palemaster (10-16) or RDD (10) also make for a very strong bard. Many worlds significantly improve a bardsong past 20, so the bard 26 PM 4 RDD 10 is a powerful mix.Bard 20 BG 4 PM 16 (or if you want lasting inspiration 24/4/12) is a powerful tank build in any world, even vanilla NWN. It would get Epic Warding, Epic Mage Armor, Divine Shield and Divine Might. More of a tank than a damager, it would still get fairly decent damage from its bardsong's AB and Damage boost. 06:00, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Spells A level 10 bard knows two level 4 spells, but apparently has no level 4 spells per day. If said bard has 14 Charisma, will he recieve two Level 4 spells a day? -- 8 February 2009 * No, a bard needs a charisma of 18 to get a bonus level 4 slot. That should be mentioned... no, that got lost when someone reformatted the table. Guess I better fix it. --The Krit 02:04, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :* Er...Yes, well, th at's odd, because I just went and tested this, making a Bard with 14 Cha (+2), raising him to level 10, and sure enough recieving two 4th level spells on my tenth level. However, I don't get the chance to use them, apparently because of said low Cha. Then again, considering the Level 4 spells, the only one I'd possibly want is War Cry, and I'm pretty sure I recieve a spell that does the same on my PrC. -- 10 February 2009 ::* Nothing odd with that; that's exactly what the tables now say should happen. A level 10 bard knows two level 4 spells. Since your bard's base charisma is (at least) 10 + 4, he gets to choose those two spells. A level 10 bard can cast zero level 4 spells per day. To this would be added bonus spell slots from high (modified) charisma, but at 14 charisma, there are no bonus level 4 spell slots (the bonus spell slots are for levels 1 and 2). So you get what you saw — you choose two level 4 spells, but cannot cast them. (If the problem was low charisma, that is 13 or less, then you would not even be allowed to choose level 4 spells.) --The Krit 00:42, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Still spell class selectable feat missing Needs updating. -- 16 March 2009 *FIXED --Thrasher91604 16 March 2009 *''Still spell'' is available to all classes, so does not fit in the classification "selectable class feats". This classification is for feats that can only be selected when gaining a level in certain classes, such as ambidexterity (which cannot be selected when gaining a ranger level). --The Krit 17:24, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :*Hmmm. That's confusing. I think the pages would be more useful and informative if all available feats to that class were listed. A user shouldn't have to look in more than place to figure that out. Thrasher91604 19:55, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::* Yes, it is confusing. I had intended to do something about it the last time this came up, but I took a break in the middle and forgot to get back to it. If I get time this weekend, I'll pick up where I left off. You can see the old discussion under Category talk:Classes#Selectable class feats. (Wow. That was almost three years ago? Bad me.) --The Krit 18:08, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :::*If you'd like some help, let me know. :) Thrasher91604 18:12, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Tail end of this discussion moved to category talk:classes#Selectable class feats since it has implications for all classes, and fits in with the earlier discussion. --The Krit 18:40, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Lasting inspiration is listed in both the "epic class feats" as well as the "unavailable feats" lists. I'm not sure which one is incorrect, but I suspect it's listed incorrectly in the "unavailable" listing. (feel free to erase this post when the problem's fixed...to reduce unecessary clutter here). Terocone 05:38, 7 June 2009 (UTC) *My bad, and fixed. --The Krit 11:46, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Lingering song missing All the class feats unique to a class should be listed here. Thrasher91604 23:45, 3 August 2009 (UTC) * Ah, you're back. Are you ready to define "class feats unique to a class" and explain why they should be listed this time? (If not, you're going to be just as frustrated as last time since no one is going to be able to comprehend a concept you refuse to explain.) Also, where should they be listed? "Here" usually means the article, but "lingering song" is already mentioned (and linked) in the article, so apparently you mean something more specific? --The Krit 05:29, 4 August 2009 (UTC) A class unique feat is a feat that can be taken only when leveling up in a specific class. You have lingering song as an epic bonus feat, but not for non-epic bards. * All pre-epic feats unique to bard that do not show up on the bard leveling pertain to enhancing bard song. There is mention and a link to bard song in this article (and the introductory paragraph highlights this aspect of bard), and bard song links to these feats. I see this as having little difference to how the rogue article links to its rogue unique feats. WhiZard 20:24, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Yes, I know that. I feel that that class unique feats should be listed on the page for each class, rather than indirectly on other pages. Thrasher91604 20:52, 5 August 2009 (UTC) 5th and 6th level spell lists I've noticed that when printing out the pages for the Bard class, the 5th and 6th level spell lists get cut off the side of the page. Is it possiable to move them below the first four spell lists? Grom56 03:21, October 22, 2010 (UTC) * Or... should the table be replaced by a link to category:bard spells? (The cut-off is probably a result of the new Wikia skin.) --The Krit 10:16, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :* The cut off had been going on well before this new look. And having a link to the spells, while not a bad idea, doesn't help with my problem. I print out the classes for use while playing my toons. I'm a newbie at playing a Bard, so it's handy to be able to see a full spell list when leveling and or picking which spells to us. I use these print outs for every toon and every class. Helps me keep a handle on some of the more unfamialer (sp) classes.Grom56 04:47, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ::* Have you tried printing out the bard spell category page? (Just a thought — I have not tried it myself, so I don't know what it would look like printed.) Also, what sorts of things do you typically look at after you've printed out a class? (Oh, and the table is still the same. Guess I could quickly split it into two tables while I decide if I want to reformat the class pages.) --The Krit 22:13, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :::*The split table is just the thing, thanks TK! And no haven't tried printing the spell category page as of yet. Things I look at? Well, Requirements for class is a big one. Making a WM now and it helps me if I can check off the Feats and Skills needed as I get them. When dealing with two or more classes, seeing what a level in each brings at level up helps as well. Sort of.. do I go with the extra sneak attack with Rogue this time or is this the right time to get that Bonus feat from a Fighter level? Casters are kind of a hazy branch for me, so having their spells handy and listed is a help, also for Wizard I can check off what spell is known. I know.. I'm goofy! Grom56 20:08, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :::*No idea what I did wrong with that last post. Sorry, I'll try to repost it later. Grom56 20:11, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::* You had spaces at the beginning of what you typed. To get an indent, you need to start the line with colons (or hit the correct button in the WYSIWYG editor -- probably labeled "indent", but I don't use that editor so I don't know). --The Krit 20:39, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::* Thanks TK! And here I thought I had this all figured out! I shoulda known better. Grom56 03:26, November 7, 2010 (UTC)